To Catch A Shooting Star
by NotProcrastinating
Summary: He was supposed to destroy that stupid little girl- Problem was she wasn't anymore. Through the problematic conflicts called, "love", Bill will do anything to catch the Shooting Star that only seems to get farther and farther away from his reach. MaBill. (Currently under construction. Other chapters will be revised.)
1. Chapter 1: Oh no

**To Catch A Shooting Star**

_By NotProcrastinating_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but boy, I wish!**

**_-Please Read and Review!-_**

* * *

Bill Cipher was _pissed._ Hella pissed. He had just returned to the Dreamscape thinking of the aftermath of his encounter with the Pine Twins and their stupid sidekick. They had defeated him in his own game, costing him a great blow on one of his biggest deals. Not to mention, kicking him out of someone's head. And as a dream demon who happened to like entering and manipulating people's minds, he did not appreciate that one bit. And so, the demon sought off a new plan, to destroy those rotten brats once and for all. Only he didn't realize how long.

* * *

_[]_

/ \

/ {o} \

* * *

"Oh Gravity Falls! It is good to be back!" The demon chuckled mischievously. He had opened a portal high above the skies of the small town of Gravity Falls.

He peered down below and squinted for any signs of the twins until he found a head full of long chocolate brown hair.

"Oh-ho! That must be Shooting Star..." The demon gritted his teeth, smiling bitterly. He started to get angry just by looking at that damn head and dove down below.

As he dove closer and closer, his anger grew for the little girl, memories of their encounter flashing through his head. Remembering how her stupid twin brother revealed to everyone how they could stop him. Stop him? Please. But in the end they eventually did.

He remembered her throwing those disgusting fur ball kittens at him and how- Oh god. When she revived her..."Dream Boys", and how they started playing that god-awful synthesized music. Bill shivered. He hated synthesized music.

He drove closer and closer at a full, maddening speed, with adrenaline rushing through his triangular body.

"I'm going to KILL-"

"Huh-"

**_-Snap-_**

"…What was that? I swear I saw something yellow that just flashed… Oh well. Come on Waddles! Let's go over there to that flower field!"

The pig looked around in confusion and nodded.

"Oink!"

As the girl and her companion happily scampered off, nearby was a yellow triangular demon hidden behind a tree. And, what's that? He happened to be flustered…?

* * *

_/\\_-

/..~..\\-

* * *

Bill Cipher did not know what had just happened. Nor did he know what he just did either. One moment he was ready going to kill her, and the next moment he disappeared and ran off to a nearby tree.

**The demon replayed his memories of the sudden encounter…**

Bill clenched his teeth, finally closing onto the girl that ruined his plans.

"I'm going to KILL-"

All of a sudden, in a glowing flash, the girl turned around, and no. She was not a little girl anymore.

Mabel's old messy bushy hair was no longer bushy. In fact, her hair was not even close to the old bushy hair she once had. Her smooth chocolate locks cascaded around the frame of her face like a gentle waterfall.

All of the baby fat she used to have on her face at the mere age of twelve- was gone. Instead, was a slightly round heart shaped face with almost porcelain-like skin, with a small slight smudge of dirt on the side of her rosy cheeks.

'_H-how…Strangely adorable…'_

Her mouth slightly opened where he could no longer see those childish braces anymore, but straight pearly white teeth.

But above all of her awing beauty, were her eyes. Oh her eyes! Eyes round and doe-shaped, shining bright with curiosity. Just like the shooting star she was!

'_Gosh, she really is- Wait! No! I have to kill her-'_

"Huh-"

As soon as she spoke, Bill cipher was gone in a split second. Teleporting behind a nearby tree. Terribly flustered.

**After the recollection of memories, Bill Cipher was horrified. He knew he was in big trouble.**

* * *

"I just find her slightly attractive that's all! Heh, there's plenty of gorgeous girls out there in the universe anyway-…" Bill's sentence was left unfinished as soon as he returned his gaze at Mabel, who sat under a shady tree with Waddles in her lap.

There, she lay fast asleep breathing softly in an even pace. Her lush lips slightly parted with her rosy cheeks flushed. Her beauty brightening, even in the darkest places.

Bill Cipher's usual yellow attire had been replaced by a slight orange color.

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope." He repeated to himself as he floated closer to her, his heart beating faster and faster.

"I just have to finish her right here and now, and then, these weird disgusting feelings will go away. I don't like h-"

As soon as he loomed closer, he heard Mabel's soft snores.

It was at that moment, Bill Cipher discovered two things that he didn't think would ever in a million years happen to him; the fact that he might be developing feelings for one of his enemies, and how adorable he discovered snoring was.

He, was definitely screwed.

"Well…Shit."

* * *

**Hey guys! Author here! Thank you for reading the first chapter of To Catch A Shooting Star! If you guys are wondering what those weird typo symbols are- well, the first one's supposed to be "Bill", and the second one's supposed to be a "Shooting Star" or "Mabel". It looks better when I typed it, but fanfiction being stupid wouldn't show the extra typos there. So it looks really weird hahaha-This is going to be the last time I make those XD. **

**But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to give me any comments/criticisms/or suggestions on some MaBill moments you might want to see later on ;D. I'll be glad to receive any ideas of what you guys think. Now excuse me while I cry and study my butt off for my upcoming tests tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Look

**To Catch A Shooting Star**

_By NotProcrastinating_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but boy, I wish!**

* * *

**The triangular demon was floating in circles.**

_"Damnit, Damnit..." _

How could he have stooped so low and fallen for a human? A Pines human especially! Things were not going as planned.

He looked at the lovely girl sleeping peacefully against the tree.

No things were not going as planned,_ at all. _

The demon sighed and sat himself near the girl, both of them leaning against the tree.

He tried not to look at the beauty next to him, he tried. But it was so hard not to, she was freaking breathtaking. Gazing at what she was wearing, she wore a white sundress with pink bedazzled flip flops. Each flip flop having her notorious shooting star symbol. He noticed his eyes were now glued at her legs. Which happened to be long and slender and- He blushed and averted his eyes to the pink round pig on her lap and grimaced. That filthy pig shouldn't be tainting her beauty. In fact, he should be the one who should be on her lap-

His eyes widened. Wait. Did he just get jealous of a damn pig-

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

She woke up.

Again, the demon disappeared into a nearby bush.

"Who's there?"

_Thump. Thump. _

Damn his stupid heart. He was sweating and red again. He couldn't believe how nervous the thought of her seeing him could make him feel.

"Huh. This is the second time I swore I saw something right in front of me." The girl looked at the pig on her lap who looked slightly annoyed at the fact that his sleepy time was disrupted.

"Oh sorry Waddles! Come on, why don't we go to Lazy Susan's and get ice cream. Would that make it up to you?" Mabel asked her pig, yet knowing the answer.

The pig happily complied and followed his owner.

Bill Cipher sighed. He needed a break from these stupid emotions. He decided to scout around the town, just in plain curiosity of who knows how long he's been out.

* * *

The now invisible demon scouted and looked around town. Some things and people around the town were older, yet still were the same. Older buildings that were still the same as before. That strange cat man with the glasses was still- well, strange. That spoiled blonde girl was older yet still had the same bratty attitude she always had as a kid. And those two weird girls that were friends with Shooting Star. One girl with a mole on her cheek big and muscular, the other small and petite with glasses. The two were talking of the new latest boy band. Some Korean boy band named "EXO" something or whatever.

_Same people, same town._

"Dubi Dubi Dubi Doo! Look at me ya'll I'm a flamingo!" Bill Cipher looked up on one of the store shop's roofs. The voice belonged to an old man with a brown ragged cowboy hat wearing only his underwear and posing like a flamingo on his tip toes. A child was heard crying at the horrendous sight in the background.

"My eyes!" A man also cried.

The old man started flapping his "wings" and started to dance. More cries were heard from both children and adults.

The old man looked quite _familiar_...

"I can also fly!" The man practically yelled and jumped off the store roof.

"Oh god no!" Someone cried in horror.

More cries were louder and Bill turned away wincing. An "I'm okay!", could be heard in the background from the crazy old man as sounds of an ambulance arrived.

Bill noticed Lazy Susan's Diner in front of him and peered at the window. And there she was.

_Of course, there were some things that also changed as well._

He found himself drawn to her yet again and entered the Diner.

* * *

What he saw made his blood boil.

When he entered the diner, the first thing he heard was her laugh. Beautiful. Bubbly. Majestic. Full of joy. He decided he liked her laugh. Only, she was laughing _with_ someone. And that someone was a teenage boy.

Before he could snap the little scrawny kid's head- the demon transported outside the back of the diner right before he could burst. Breathing in angry ragged breaths.

He leaned against the brick wall of the diner and calmed himself as his angry red color drained back to yellow. He was jealous yet again. These stupid feelings were really getting out of control. But how exactly could he rid of these feelings? He was hopelessly in lo- liked Shooting Star. A lot.

A slow redness came upon his cheeks thinking of how she looked when he saw her laugh. So bright and radiant. Just like a star. She literally could brighten any room with that smile and laugh of hers. She could even brighten his own dark heart of his...

The demon clamped a hand on his red face and shook his head. _No._ Someone as beautiful as that shouldn't even deal with an evil dark demon like himself. No. He shouldn't think of ridiculous things like that. This was going way too fast in what just happened in an hour and 20 minutes.

Oh god. He even counted the amount of time he accounted with her.

He clenched his even redder face, ashamed of his dumb emotions.

He took a deep breath. _"No. I'm not going to stand and let her rule my emotions! I should be ruling hers! I'm an all powerful triangular demon that can ruin the lives of any living creature! _Yeah, that's right._" _He nodded but stopped for a moment.

"Triangular demon huh..." His brow furrowed when all of a sudden he brightened. "Well, this _new_ demon isn't gonna let some human rule any longer." He snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke, he became a humanized form of himself.

The now humanized Bill Cipher snapped his fingers again and a long mirror was floating in front of his also floating body.

He looked about the age of 20-ish in human years. He was tall and lean with golden blonde hair. He wore a black eye patch on his left eye and had a structured jaw with an Adam's apple that bobbed on his neck. He looked down at what else he was wearing and saw that he wore a suit with his trademark yellow color, imprinted with a similar brick like pattern to his demon form. Along with his usual bow tie that matched his usual top hat on his head. Not to mention, he was holding his trusty cane on his hand.

"Ha-ha-ha! Look how freaking handsome I look! Although, I was already handsome to begin with anyways.." The demon leaned on his cane on one hand and scratched his chin with the other and winked, smirking smugly. In the mirror he noticed that he had sharp teeth like a shark. And boy, when he did that Cheshire smile, he looked plain right seductive.

_Oh yeah._

_"This is totally gonna make Shooting Star swoon for me!" _The man smirked widely fixing his bow tie.

Ludicrous thoughts of his Shooting Star emerged in the man's head as he laughed quite madly to himself, a rosy tinge came upon his cheeks with thoughts filled with little imaginative scenarios with Shooting Star falling hard for him.

_**Bill Cipher's scary imaginations in 3...2...1**_

_"Oh Bill, you're so handsome!" A swooning Mabel cried, her sparkly starred eyes filled with admiration towards an oh-so handsome super buff muscular human Bill Cipher._

_"Oh yeah, I know. It is a difficult burden I must carry." The handsome Bill Cipher sighed dramatically with a hand resting against his forehead._

_She swooned again loudly. _

_"I just totally wish I could share this burdened beauty..With someone..." Mabel gasped. _

_"..I love." The man opened his uncovered eye lazily and winked. He then smirked at her widely. With that super seductive Cheshire cat smile._

_Mabel screamed and jumped into Bill's arms._

_"Oh Bill.." She leaned closer to his face, blushing._

_He leaned in as well. "Oh Ma-"_

_**It was too bad the demon's lovely imagination had been interrupted by a loud gasp.**_

The gasp was from none other than the woman who worked in the lousy diner, who happened to be taking out the trash.

Her mouth was gaping wide at Bill. She was stunned by this strange handsome young man that was outside the back of her Diner.

"_Is he floating? Nah. Admire that beautiful face." _She thought blushing. "_Men like that don't usually show up in Gravity Falls.. Except maybe Stan- Aw, but look at that looker!"_ She practically drooled.

Bill Cipher was disgusted at the sight of the old woman with the weird eye who happened to be ogling him up and down. Wait. Did her closed eye just twitch? He could feel the violation.

"Do you have something to say or what?" Bill Cipher snapped, annoyed to have his fantasy interrupted by an old hag.

"Oh no I was- just...taking the trash..I-I'll be leaving now." The stuttering Lazy Susan left inside quickly, blushing.

The demon glared at the door and returned back to his reflection fixing his bow. He smirked, he was going to catch that Shooting Star.

* * *

**And Voilà! There we have chapter 2! Will Bill's plans of turning the tables around work? Do you guys think she'll recognize him? Will she even fall for him? Is Bill's imaginations ever going to get less creepy? Answer is no, it will not. LOL. I'd like to hear any crazy imagination suggestions of Bill's that you might like in an upcoming chapter, because I plan to put quite a lot of these imaginations of his in this story XD. Man, I really have to stop being lazy and finish drawing the damn cover of this story. It might appear this weekend or something. Thanks for reading and please review on your way out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**To Catch A Shooting Star**

_By NotProcrastinating_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but boy, I wish!**

**_-Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please read and review!-_**

* * *

**With swift elegant steps, the demon confidently made his way to the diner.**

_"She is totally going to fall for me~" _

As soon as he entered he saw the two talking and laughing among each other's company. He saw the boy whisper in Mabel's ear and she giggled.

Bill began to fume but immediately calmed himself down. In an attempt of not being seen, Bill hid behind one of the far away table booths eyeing them closely.

"Hi, my I take your- Ohhh~" Bill looked up and saw the same old woman who interrupted his MaBill fantasy from outside.

"Well uh, sorry for the miscommunication earlier stranger. I didn't mean to uh.." Lazy Susan gushed, puffing the side of her hair. "Now what can I do for uh.. Handsome rouge like you? Eheheh..." Battering her eyelashes, Bill felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He didn't have time for this nonsense. He needed to protect the lovely star from the heinous boy across the room.

Apparently she didn't get the hint while he ignored her because he heard her heavy breathing. Daring to take a peek, he looked up at the woman and- _Oh god._ She was breathing so damn close to him. And was that a mole on her cheek or a fly?! Oh my lord, it was probably both.

Bill wanted to throw up on the spot. "Get the hell away!" Bill shooed, covering his eyes.

"Oh my. So fiesty~ Ohohoho.." Lazy Susan giggled to herself and ran into the kitchen.

He shivered and opened his eyes back to the couple, glaring at the boy.

* * *

"And you know what I did for revenge?" The young red headed Corduroy boy asked mischievously to the brown haired girl across from him.

"Oh my gosh what."

He smirked at her attentive expression. This was probably the first time he was getting someone's full attention for a while since his siblings and father were so busy. It was hard being one of the youngest Corduroy boys in his large family. Luckily, he met Mabel. She was a laughed at his jokes and listened to his stories. She was a lively person inside and out. Not to mention really pre- He pushed away his thoughts and continued his tale of revenge against the girl's twin brother Dipper. "I put clear plastic wrap on the toilet seat."

At that Mabel laughed out loud, and a distant growl heard somewhere in the Diner. "Oh Tom, you're terrible!" Mabel cried out loud, tears trickling as she kept laughing.

Tom Corduroy grinned, "You should have heard his yell! Priceless!" And the two laughed on and on on what seemed like forever. Not to mention a demon hiding in a table booth that seemed to get angrier and angrier in what seemed like forever.

Mabel finally breathed for air still slightly laughing at the thought of Dipper's face. Oh, he was going to kill her if she told Wendy this. She wiped the last tear and faced the young Tom Corduroy. "Well Tom, I'm going to go to the lady's room for a moment."

"I'll be waiting for you!" The teenage boy winked, blowing a kiss at Mabel.

"Oh Tom." Mabel laughed shaking her head.

Tom sighed as he watched the retreating form of Mabel disappear. She was really...

"She's really something." he sighed dreamily against the counter.

"Hah! Something? Is that all you can say about her?!" The boy flew up in alert to where the voice was coming from. He squinted across the room and saw the head of a blonde man glaring from one of the table booths gritting his teeth at him.

The boy's eyes furrowed. He's never seen a man like this in Gravity Falls. Was that a top hat and an eye patch? Who wears those nowadays. "What the-"

"Don't you "_what the"_ me young man!" The blonde's head angrily bobbed back and forth. "She is beautiful. Intoxicating. Her face is full of soft gentle glow. Her lips are what I yearn to touch with that of my own. Her eyes are the shining beauty of the sky. The envy of the sun and moon! She is the breath taking Shooting Star!" The man jumped from his seat and stomped his foot on top of the table booth with his right fist clenched against his chest with eyes blazed in his passion for his Shooting Star.

The adolescent boy blinked, not fully understanding what the strange man just said. It sounded like old poetic English. Tom was never really good with Shakespeare nor was he a fan in English class. 'Shooting Star'? Was Shooting Star supposed to be Mabel-

"_'Something'_ isn't some way of describing Shooting Star! That's a pretty lame way in describing someone you fancy." The man smiled smugly at his insult. "My description of Shooting Star is far more superior to your lame inferior mortal description."

A vein popped in the young Corduroy boy. Lame?! No one called him lame! And twice?! He was a Corduroy! The teenager glared at Bill.

"The only thing lame is that dumb top hat and eye patch of yours! What are you? An Abraham Lincoln Pirate?!"

The bearded President's face flashed in Bill's mind. That damn man ruined his plans, gaining power by stealing his magical top hat. Bill rose up from his table. The poor Corduroy boy's eyes widened as soon as he realized the man wasn't as tall as he expected him to be. "Why you little-"

The sound of a door opening with soft humming was heard thanks to Bill's demonic hearing senses. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who heard Mabel's return, as soon as the humming was heard, the wretched brat then yelled, "MABEL THIS STRANGE MAN IS TOUCHING ME-" Bill glared and quickly snapped his fingers, making the young boy disappear.

"What was that To-" Coming out of the hallway, Mabel stopped. Bill was leaning against the counter in which Tom was supposed to be. Bill's eyes were closed (probably in an attempt to look cool) as he smirked to himself. _'Yes, this is the moment I've been waiting for. She's going to fall for me.' _

"Oh um hey there, have you seen this little red head kid? Well, actually he's not really a kid. Hm. He just turned 13 a week ago... Or was it a month ago? He's growing pretty fast..."

Bill's eyes twitched as he heard her continue to fondly talk about the annoying Corduroy kid. Even when he got rid of him, the boy was still present.

"I-"

Mabel stopped her ramblings and looked him in the eyes questioningly.

* * *

**Bill's P.O.V.**

_Thump. Thump._

_'Crap! I can't continue on like this- She's looking at me with those eyes! Oh no what do I do. What do i do. Okay, breathe in and out Bill. Confidence, Bill. Confidence. Remember, you are about to sweep this girl off her feet.'_

I immediately cleared my throat and apologized. Just like the demonic gentleman I was. "Hello. I couldn't help but notice your beauty from across the room, so I wanted to come and introduce myself." '_Yeah. Smooth like a criminal.'_

She giggled and Bill nearly melted. "What's you name then stranger?"

"It's Bi-" '_Fuck.' _"-Uh Benjamin!"

"What." We both said in unison.

"I could of sworn you were about to say Bi-"

"Nope. It's Benjamin. Ha, good old Benny." 'Benjamin' trailed off sweating. '_Where the heck in my right mind did I find a name called Benjamin? What the hell?' _I paused and smirked inwardly suddenly remembering my encounter with a fat man with the same name. Too bad he didn't get electrocuted as planned.

She smiled a bit razzled. "Anyways Benjamin," At that she raised her eyebrows amusingly. "Are you new here? I've never seen you around here before."

Before Bill could reply, the two heard heavy breathing in the kitchen window. "Oh no, we haven't..." Lazy Susan purred under her breath, but I could still hear her with my demon senses.

I shivered and returned my gaze back to Star and found her staring at me. Redness suddenly seeped into my cheeks. "Ahh- Yes! I am new here! What err- Uhm, what was your name Miss?" I wanted to punch myself for my stuttering.

**Mabel's P.O.V. **

I glanced at the strange man before me. Weird. I've never seen anyone like him before. A top hat? Do people even wear those nowadays? I looked at his left eye which was covered by an eye patch. _'..Poor guy. It must have been from a fight or a really bad accident...'_ As I was wondering what could have happened to his eye, I was caught staring by him. _'Oh no. He must be offended of my staring!"_

"Ahh- Yes! I am new here! What err- Uhm, what was your name Miss?" He blurted out.

"Oh sorry! I didn't get to introduce myself! The name's Mabel Pines." I grinned and whipped my hand in front of him. _'Come on, friendly, friendly. It's the least you can do for staring rudely.' _I nagged to myself.

He froze and looked at me.

**Bill's P.O.V. **

I froze. _'Come on Bill. You can do this.' _With a deep breath, I calmly took her dainty little hand and shook it awkwardly. Oh god my palms are sweating.

"I-It's uh.. Pleasure t-to meet you." I quickly let go of her hand and blushed looking away.

**End of P.O.V.s **

Mabel gave a small smile to the man. He was cute. "Since you're new here and all, I was wondering if you'd like me to show you around town. I was once new around here with me and my brother, and we pretty much had to figure this place out ourselves." She laughed. "We went through so much trouble and discovered stuff we didn't even think existed-" She stopped and cleared her throat. Bill was looking at her with curiosity.

"Ah, sorry. It's a little secret." Mabel teasingly looked away and zipped her lips.

"What?! I want to know!" Of course Bill already knew the Pine Twins' "secret", but played along anyways.

Mabel laughed and gave a bright smile in return. Bill smirked and rolled his eyes. Knowing that she wouldn't give up her secrets that easily.

Suddenly, Mabel glanced at the Diner's clock and cursed under her breath. "Aw man. Sorry, I gotta run back to the Mystery Shack! It's my turn for the shift. It ends at 4:30 so we can meet back here at Lazy Susan's Diner. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! That sounds great." Bill tried smiling, but it ended up faltering. He didn't want her to go.

Sensing what he felt, Mabel placed her hand on his and smiled encouragingly. "You're not alone. Trust me. Everyone's great in this town! You can stay here with Lazy Susan for company-"

Bill shivered. "No thanks."

Mabel raised an eyebrow. Sensing his rudeness to her friend might have offended her, Bill quickly made up an excuse. "I don't want to burden her with her business- In fact, I'll just go back to my place and unpack a few things and meet you back here just as we planned."

Mabel nodded and smiled. "Great! See you in our date!" She called out while leaving the Diner.

"Yeah, wait- What? Date?!" Bill called back, shocked.

Mabel giggled and opened the Diner door. "See you later Benny!"

_Thump. _

Bill smiled and sighed dreamily. "She is really something." _'Yup.'_ He thought. She totally fell for him. Smooth as ice, Bill Cipher caught the Shooting Star. But it was only the beginning.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Unfortunately, there is going to be a slight hiatus to this fanfic since I have AP exams coming up. So I have to say goodbye to the internet. -Cries- I do hope you guys have a lovely weekend (It's 12 AM right now so it's Saturday here LOL), and as soon as I am free from the clutches of this evil called school, I'll be posting up new chapters as fast as I can. Thanks for your support once again! **


	4. Chapter 4: What Does She Like?

**To Catch A Shooting Star**

_By NotProcrastinating_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but boy, I wish!**

**_-Please Read and Review! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Especially you new reviewers too! Thank you guest reviewers! Since you guys don't have an account and I can't PM you guys, I'll post my replies to you at the end of the chapters :) Nevertheless enjoy!-_**

* * *

**Bill Cipher was currently on cloud 9. **

As soon as he left the diner that started this lovely situation, he just could not get that young girl out of his head. _Not that he couldn't get her out of his head before this started anyways._ He_ seriously _could not get her out of his head.

"Hey you, get out of the way!" A short sheriff with shades yelled at the head of a dazed young blonde man. The sheriff was currently seated in his police car waiting for his partner in front of a donut shop, when he saw the back of a tall blonde man in the middle of the street. Was he wearing a blonde suit with a...top hat? Who wears those nowadays?

Despite his warning, the stranger did not get out of the road. "Ugh, goddammit. I said, GET OFF THE ROAD!"

The blonde stranger turned around and had his face revealed in what was shown as a dazed state. "What was that?" The dazed man replied.

The sheriff dropped his mouth. Ho-ly shit. By the lords heavens, he was beautiful.

Deputy Durland emerged from the donut shop. "Mr. Bulbs, they had your favorite this ti- Ho-ly shit." The deputy dropped the bag of donuts, and both the sheriff and he had their jaws dropped staring at the beautiful blonde male standing in the middle of the road.

The dazed Bill Cipher looked where he was standing. "Oh, sorry about that officers.." He trailed off, floating away. For some reason, the officers did not notice.

"Officer Bulbs..."

"Yes Durland?"

"...That dude was hot."

The two officers giggled like school girls.

* * *

The demon continued floating around the town, no one saw him at the moment anyways. His dazed wanderings led him to a forest.

_'Since I'm pretty sure Shooting Star is going to be with me for...quite a long time, I think it's safe to say that I'll be staying here for quite awhile...' _The demon snapped his fingers in the middle of a clearing and a modern-styled house appeared.

He scrunched his nose and snapped again. The house turned into a faint shade of yellow, his favorite color. He smiled and opened the door to his new home.

Well, not _exactly_ his new home. The door to his new house was a portal to the Dreamscape. His actual home.

"Perfect. Now, what to do on my first date with her..." The demon wondered aloud.

"Should I get her flowers...Is she even the type to like flowers?" His eyes widened. "Oh my god what if she isnt!"

The demon paced back and forth, and that was when he realized, he did not know what girls liked.

_'Well, damn it.'_

He supposedly knew everything, but women were not one of them. Sure, the demon met a few women from many dimensions here and there, but none of them truly interested them. Shooting star would have to be the first woman in his millions of years of life to arouse his attention.

Bill laid down on his couch, he was stumped.

"Well, if I don't know what women like in general, maybe I can find out what she likes." Bill stood up and teleported back to town.

* * *

Upon the strange town of Gravity Falls, a group of girls were talking about the newest K-pop boy band named 'EXO'.

"Byun Baek-hyun's vocals are the best!" A brunette swooned.

"Lu Han is the best, and you know it!" Another brunette countered.

"Yeah! He's my babe!" A red headed girl with pig tails gushed.

"No, screw you! He's my baby!" A blonde screamed.

"Nu-uh girl, he's my babe!"

"No my babe!"

"No mine!"

"No-"

"Mine!-"

"BAE-"

"NO HE'S MY BAE!" A muscular girl yelled, charging to the group of fighting girls.

The girls all screamed and ran, dropping all their 'EXO' posters.

The muscular girl smirked and gathered the Lu Han posters and pressed them against her face, "Ah yes Lu Han, you will be mine."

A petite girl with glasses walked towards the muscular girl, "Great job Grenda," She smiled while patting her friend's arm. Getting free stuff was great.

"Welcome, Candy. I'm just so glad they mostly had Lu Han posters, he's so dreamy..." Grenda smothered the posters even more.

Candy giggled and suddenly gave her friend a cold stare. "Byun Baek-hyun is dreamier."

Grenda dropped her shit. "Oh girl, you do not want to go there-"

"Excuse me ladies."

The two girls looked up at the figure before them and saw a tall blonde man wearing a yellow suit. He was... so gorgeous. And was that a..Top hat? Who wears those nowadays-

The man noticed their staring and coughed to get their attention. Startled, the girls looked at the man.

"Uh, I noticed that you two are friends with Shooting Star so I-"

The muscular girl interrupted, "Are you related to Lu Han?"

Candy rolled her eyes. "Oh my god Grenda, just because he's blonde-"

"Uh no, I'm not Korean."

Gasping the two girls yelled, "You know EXO?"

"Uh well, yeah, I mean I've been hearing about that band ever since I came to this damn town, and why are you guys looking at me like that...?" The two girls had sparkles in their eyes, this man was gorgeous.

"What do you put in your hair?" Grenda asked.

"Er..Nothing?"

"What?!" The two girls said in unison.

Turning his back to face the girls, the egotistical demon could not help his ever growing ego. "Yeah well, I guess I was born with it." He waved off smugly.

The girls gasped in amazement, noticing this, Bill flipped his golden blonde locks to the side and smirked.

The girls' mouths opened even wider in agape, and a dark look quickly emerged on Candy's face. "That's it Grenda, pin the man to the floor."

Bill's eyes widened. "W-wait what?!"

A dark look also emerged on Grenda's features and she then started cracking her neck to the side.

The next thing Bill saw was the ground, with his back crushed on by Grenda.

Candy was silently taking notes. "This is all for the sake of science, trust me." She patted his hair and suddenly her eyes widened. "Grenda!" She shrieked. "Even his hair is soft!"

Bill winced as a muscular hand- what seemed like smacking, patted his head. "You're right!"

"Let's cut it."

With his face against the ground, Bill made a muffled scream.

"Hold still-"

After finding his numbly crushed arm, Bill snapped and teleported back home.

Amazed that he had managed to escape, Bill Cipher knew that there was only one person that knew Mabel extremely well; her own twin brother. But he couldn't just show up to him looking like this in his human form, Oh no. For her brother was too smart. Way too smart if he might add, Dipper might easily notice who he was and would break his cover.

Eye twitching, he remembered someone else who also knew Mabel just as much as her brother, and it was that damn Corduroy kid that flirted with her back at the diner.

Bill snapped his fingers and out came a small portal from another dimension. Viewing the portal, Bill chuckled evilly to himself as he saw the young boy being chased by a Tyrannosaurus rex. The kid was practically shitting his pants as he ran for his dear life.

After watching the Corduroy boy for what seemed like more than an hour, the demon sighed exasperatedly and finally snapped his fingers.

The boy was still screaming by the time he was transported into Bill's home. The young Tom Corduroy finally stopped screaming and began to slowly breathe in an even pace. Finally relaxing, the boy turned around, only to meet face to face in front of the last person he wanted to see. The poor boy gaped like a fish.

With a bored look, Bill blew into his face, "Boo."

The boy screamed and fainted on the floor.

* * *

After a few minutes, the boy woke up with the feeling of something sharp repeatedly poking him.

After a sharp jab, Tom jolted up, "-Ow! What the hell?!"

"Ah, you're finally awake. You mortals fall asleep far too long." The voice was heard by the same blonde man Tom met from the diner. He was currently holding a black cane and was seated on a golden arm chair.

"..W-where am I?" The boy asked, frantically looking around. The place he was at was very strange. There weren't really any doors, and the whole room was what looked like the night sky- or space. Even the floor looked the same! The room was an endless void of space. No objects, or furniture was placed in the room, except for the armchair which the strange blonde man was seated at.

Which reminded him, that it was the same blonde from the diner. The boy was horrified. "Did you kidnap me?!"

"What- no I- ..well actually know that I think about it, maybe that is technically kidnapping..?"

"Are you going to- TOUCH ME?"

"Why the heck-"

The boy screamed again and Bill clamped a hand on his loud mouth, glaring. "Shut it kiddo! Look, I'm not going to touch you- Ugh. I'm out of your league anyways, kid. Anywho- I know that you're.." Gritting his teeth, "..great friends with Shooting Star, since you know more about her way more than I do, I command you to tell me what exactly she favors."

The boy rolled his eyes, remembering the weirdo's poetic rantings of his 'Shooting Star'. "You mean Mabel?"

"Yes, Shooting Star."

"Uh, Mabel."

"No Shooting Star-"

"No way, it's Mabel!"

"Shooting-"

"Ma-"

"Star-"

"-bel"

"Enough already! Tom Corduroy, tell me right this instant what Shooting Star likes."

Tom's brows furrowed, he didn't remember telling this man his name, so why did he know it..?

The boy brushed away his question and glared. "And what if I don't?" He challenged.

Bill smiled in a sinister manner. "Would you like to visit Mr. T-rex again?"

"She likes candy, ice cream, video games, flowers, shiny stuff, and boy bands that play synthesized music."

Bill shivered at the mention of synthesized music, that would have to be for later (or never), but he could give her the other things listed.

Bill's eyes softened at the thought of just how happy he'd make Shooting Star and smiled to himself.

Tom Corduroy was disturbed at the sight of the man smiling and frowned, _'He must really like Mabel. Heh, good luck with him.' _

Young Tom was still confused on what was going on, was this some weird dream? "Hey blondie,"

"It's Bill." The demon said, still day dreaming.

"Er- right, Bill. So, is this real or-"

The man quickly straightened his composure. "Ah, forgot about you, silly mortal. Thanks kiddo!" He smiled, giving the boy a noogie on the head.

"Hey! Watch it you-" Bill suddenly blew sleeping dust on the boy's face, something that always came in handy upon entering the minds of people. _'Thank you Mister Sandman, for letting me borrow this~'_ Bill smirked.

Tom Corduroy was quickly knocked out as soon as the dust hit his face.

Bill snapped his long fingers and a portal opened. Looking at the boy, instead of carrying him onto the portal, Bill kicked the boy's sleeping form into the portal and disappeared.

Dusting off his hands, Bill looked at his watch and it was 4:30.

"Time for my date!" He grinned.

* * *

**NEXT TIME, ON "TO CATCH A SHOOTING STAR":**

"Who's that?"

"You're a magician Benny? That's so cool!"

"Heheh yeah...I- I can do lot's of things!"

"I don't know Soos, he looks familiar..."

"LET ME LOVE YOU!"

* * *

**Yee yee. Go get her Bill. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this on the previous chapter, but just in case you're wondering who the heck Tom Corduroy is, he's basically Wendy's youngest brother. I don't know his name, or any of the other brothers' names (it's not mentioned in the wiki either)- so I pretty much just made his name up. And yes, I'm finally freakang' done with APs. Sorry this is late though LOL. Ughhh I've had such a huge writer's block lately. I apologize if this chapter was kind of hard to read. **Please read and review! The faster the next chapter's going to be up! ;)****

****OKAY I SERIOUSLY NEED TO CHANGE THE STORY PICTURE, I JUST NOTICED HOW AWKWARD IT LOOKS WITH MY AVATAR PROFILE PICTURE AND I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING. ****

**REPLIES TO YOU LOVELY GUEST REVIEWERS:**

To Guest: Thank you so much! Haha, I managed to survive the exams! Just a few more weeks and school is done mwahaha! Thank you so much for your feedback, and wow! You reviewed all three chapters too? You're too kind. :')

HardcoreMabill: Thank you! And don't worry girl, I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM KISS NO MATTER WHAT. Probably not too soon though ;)

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Finally! The Date!

**To Catch A Shooting Star**

_By NotProcrastinating_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but boy, I wish!**

**-**Oh broken promises everyday. I am so sorry guys, I thought I was finally done with school- but no. I have...Summer school. Yeah, I know right? What the fawk? It's all because of my first semester Honors English teacher. 100+ vocab and hardcore grammar lessons in the morning plus an AP course? Yeah, no thanks. **I SWEAR! His class was already like an AP class. **Thankfully I switched 2nd semester, because that would've been hell. Majority of my classmates even have summer school because of that class. Asdfgh;jkl. Life sucks man. ****

**Thank you all to those who reviewed! And holy shit you guyssssss. Have you seen the new cover image? Freaking beautiful right? Credit to HardcoreMabillFan! Lol, now no one will be creeped out by my avatar as the story cover XD Thanks again!-**

* * *

**4:30**

Bill Cipher was currently in front of Lazy Susan's diner, hastily fixing his hair with his floating mirror. He didn't even care if anyone else saw, right now was his date with the lovely star.

"Oh my, look at that dashing young man.."

"He's gorgeous!"

"Is he a model or something?"

"Is that mirror floating- Aw, who cares! Look at that fine piece of a-"

Bill's eye twitched. Usually he would have liked the attention, but now was not the time. The increasing amount of attention was actually starting to annoy him. Especially _unwanted _attention. He slowly turned around only to meet the already staring gaze of the owner through the diner's glass window. He immediately turned back. This is why he waited outside.

**4:31**

_'Relax Bill, relax. She'll be here any moment.' _

**...**

**4:32**

_'Any moment now...'_

**...**

_'Oh my god, what if something happened to her?'_

**...**

_'Alright, calm down Bill. Now is not the time to freak out-'_

**4:33**

Bill's eyes widened. 'OH MY GOD SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER.'

In a flash, Bill teleported a few feet in front of the rundown home of Stan Pines. The Mystery Shack brought back nostalgic memories of him and one of his greatest nemeses. But right now wasn't the time to dwell in the past, no matter how much he wanted to destroy Stan Pines. Shooting Star was his number one priority. He still couldn't believe someone as gorgeous as her was related to that of Stan. Not to mention how she was still living with him in the indecent home. No, this disgusting place wasn't fit for his maiden.

A roof tile fell from the shack.

_'Oh. Hell. No.'_

Bill's eyes reddened as he angrily stomped his way towards the disgrace of a home. '_How dare Stan have her live in this filthy home?!' _

_This_ was probably the reason why Mabel was so late for their date. They probably treated her poorly. Knowing that males mostly ran in the home, they probably made her do all the work! They probably even made her stay in today on purpose!

Finally making it to the stairs, he was about to just shove that already broken screen door until-

"Oh hi Benny!"

All his anger immediately fell at the sight of his obsession.

"Wow, I didn't expect to meet you at my doorstep!"

"Um uh- Pffft, I was just strolling around. I-I wasn't worried or looking for you or anything." _'Chicks don't dig desperation. How terrible would it be if she knew.' _I grimaced.

She giggled and stepped out to the porch. "Sorry I'm late, my brother Dipper wouldn't stop bugging me. He's got the case of the grumpy-grumps. He never stopped pestering me ever since I kept getting asked out a year ago-"

Bill almost gritted his teeth. _'Kept getting asked out?'_

Mabel hastily grabbed Bill's hand. "Ah never mind! Let's get going now! Before grumpy knows you're here!"

"Who's that?"

Mabel winced as the familiar voice spoke. It was none other than Pine tree, Dipper Pines.

Mabel groaned. "Ugh, go away Dipper. Can't you see I'm going to an important date?"

"Yeah I can see that! Doesn't mean you shouldn't get my approval on who or not to date!"

"God, Dipper! I'm not a kid anymore!"

The twins continued to bicker until the owner of the crumbling home and great uncle of the twins emerged from the house. "Hey, what's all this noise?! Can't you people see it's almost the premiere of 'The Duchess Approves 2'?!"

He was just as Bill remembered him; old, disgusting, and smelly. The man full of secrets.

"Holy shit, this guy is gorgeous!"

And not how he remembered him.

Bill's jaw practically dropped. "Uh what?"

"Grunkle Stan, shouldn't you be worried about Mabel going off with this guy? I mean, he looks _way_ too perfect to be a practical human being. Surely there must be something wrong!"

"Oh hush Dipper, go and clean the toilet or something."

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan- No! We had burrito night yesterday!"

"Nuh-uh. No butts...Until you clean the toilet that is!" Bill, Mabel, and Dipper grimaced at the terrible joke.

"Pffahaha!" Grunkle Stan wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, I crack myself up."

"Anyways, you can go away now Dipper." A groan was heard heading onto the house.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Mystery Fair today Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"Nah, besides I bribed that guy Robbie guy into doing 'Dunkle the Grunkle'. I told him Wendy would appreciate it, haha! I didn't rig it this time either."

"Wow Grunkle Stan you are a horrible person."

"Aren't I?" He grinned. "So what brings this totally unsuspicious, perfectly beautiful young man here Mabel?"

"His name's Benny."

Grunkle Stan's eyes looked at 'Benny' in admiration. Something new and strangely uncomfortable Bill would have never have expected from his nemesis.

The nemesis smiled. "Hmm, Benny.. Nice to meet you.. You look sort of familiar, have we met before?"

Bill practically sweated. "Uh, haha no- I don't think so-"

Grunkle Stan snapped. "That's it!"

Oh no. His cover was totally going to be blown.

"I knew it!"

No more Shooting Star.

"I can't believe it!"

_'She'll hate me.'_

"You're-"

_She'll know who I really am-_

"Lucas Till from X-Men: First Class!"

_'She'll know I'm Lucas Till- What?'_

"Hah! And you kids thought I wasn't 'hip' enough! Take that Mabel! What's wrong? Am I 'raising your roof'?"

"Ugh gross Grunkle Stan. Anyways, we gotta go."

"Oh yeah why's Lucas with you anyway?"

"Um, I'm not-"

Mabel smiled cheekily. "He's my hot date." At this Bill's widened, he felt his ears go red.

"H-hot?"

"Dammit Mabel! That isn't fair!" Grunkle Stan yelled.

Mabel stuck her tongue out as she grabbed the stuttering Bill's hand. "Life isn't fair! See ya later Grunkle Stan!"

"No Lucas! LET ME LOVE YOU!" Grunkle Stan cried.

* * *

Dipper glared at the running couple from the bathroom window. That man was too suspicious. Not to mention, why was he wearing an eye patch? Something wrong _has_ to be going on.

A baby-like grown man stepped into the room. "Hey dude- Oh, still mad about your sister not getting your permission on who to date?"

No answer.

"Uh, what's up with her new date anyways?" Soos asked.

"I don't know Soos, he looks strangely familiar... Something might happen to Mabel, let's go follow them."

* * *

Surprisingly some parts of Gravity Falls weren't so bad. There was an annual Mystery Fair being held.

Bill smiled as he looked at Mabel's awing expression at the sight of the fair. Too adorable.

Mabel turned and smiled. "So what brings you here in Gravity Falls, Benny?"

"Uh I- I-" _'Crap__. She caught me looking at her! Quick look for something to help me with...' _Looking around Bill saw a magician stage.

Bill smirked. "Well, it was going to be a secret but, I'm a magician!" _'Good, now no one will be suspicious of my powers.'_

Mabel's eyes sparkled, only to make Bill redden. "You're a magician? That's so cool Benny!"

"Heheh yeah... I-I can do lot's of things!" _'Why is it always the wrong moments that my voice cracks?'_

Looking for some sort of distraction to help his awkward self, Bill caught sight of a snack stand. The terrorized Tom Corduroy's voice wandered in his mind. "_She likes candy, ice cream..."_

_'Right.'_

Bill shyly turned to Mabel. "Hey, I'll be right back. I'll get us some snacks."

"Oh alright, thanks Benny!" Mabel smiled.

Bill choked and headed to the snack stand with a red face.

Mabel smiled and sat at a bench patiently waiting. _'I wonder if he'll want to go on the _Tunnel of Love and Corndogs.'She thought giggling.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Sunshine all alone. What's wrong? Dd someone dump you? Or do you just not have a date?" The voice was from none other than Pacifica Northwest. The spoiled brat and great-great granddaughter of the fake founder of Gravity Falls. Ever since that day of embarrassment, Pacifica wouldn't stop at nothing to ruin the Pine twins lives.

"Oh, hey Pacifica. What did you just say?" A dazed Mabel said, her thoughts filled with 'Benjamin' as she watched him order snacks.

"Wha-? What?! Did you just ignore me?!"

No response.

Pacifica clenched her teeth and followed Mabel's gaze, only to find nothing. "Ugh, what are you even looking at?!"

No response.

Irritated, Pacifica glared. "You know, you're _way _weirder than I thought-"

"Excuse me, what was that?" Pacifica turned around in anger. How dare someone rudely interrupt her-

**...**

Pacifica's mouth dropped. Before her was a man she'd never have seen. He was a tall blonde lean young man with an eye patch. He was currently holding a large bag of candy. His attire was that of a golden suit and a top hat. A dashing gentleman. Just her type. And boy, was he a total hottie.

Pacifica stuttered. "Uh I... I..." Her mouth along with her eyes widened at her weak response. Why was she acting like this, and where was her usual confident attitude?

Bill gave a cold stare but then smiled, "Please don't insult my date anymore." He casually said passing by her and stepped in front of Mabel. Suddenly he became shy. "I...I got us some snacks. I didn't know what you'd like so I um, I sort of bought the whole snack stand." He bashfully looked away, and gave her the bag.

"Aw, thanks Benny! You're too sweet. Here, let's eat them together!" His date responded.

Pacifica's mouth could not open any further. _'Date?__...Date?'_

**_..._**

**"WHAT?!"**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter- CUZ I DIDN'T. Actually I did, it was pretty fun to write- but oh my god. I forgot to do my summer school homework. Crying. God, my username should just be Procrastinator lol. It's like 11:43 right now and I have to get up by 6 a.m. tomorrow. Ugh, the pressure. See what I do for you guys? Ya'll better review yo lazy asses. Hah, kidding. I deserve it for posting late anyways. No but seriously you should review. The chapter will come out faster if you do. ;)**

**REPLIES TO YOU LOVELY GUEST REVIEWERS: **

To Guest: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I want MaBill to be in an actual episode (*cough* episodes) too. Hopefully we get to see some MaBill action on season 2. I KNOW ALEX HIRSCH SHIPS THEM- I SAW THE COLORING CONTEST NAME.

To (other lol) Guest: Thanks so much for your support! Me want more MaBill too ;D lol.

* * *

_**NEXT TIME, ON "TO CATCH A SHOOTING STAR":**_

"Quick get him!"

"What do you mean he's not what he seems?"

"God, what a hot piece of ass."

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Don't worry, I'm here."

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Bumper Cars and Mishaps

**To Catch A Shooting Star**

_By NotProcrastinating_

_-Comes back after millions of years and sees reviews-_ OH. OH MY GOD. I am so sorry you guys! A lot has been happening lately with life and whatnot. Please forgive me with action packed chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Pacifica could not believe her eyes. **

How in the world could a gorgeous guy like this be on a date with Mabel Pines?! He didn't even bat a single lash when he looked at herself! How dare he? No- How dare Mabel Pines! The thought of Mabel being happy with someone who was completely out of her league drove Pacifica mad.

How could she ruin Mabel Pines's life now that Mabel was happy?

Pacifica suddenly had an idea.

_'I just have to take her little boyfriend away from her by making him fall for me!' _Pacifica thought, smirking.

_'Yes, yes-' _Pacifica turned around only to find no trace of Bill or Mabel.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"S-so where would you like to go?" A stuttering Bill asked.

"Hmm.. How about we go to..the bumper carts!"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

Mabel giggled as she grabbed Bill's arm, "I'll show you, silly!"

"O-okay!"

Little did they know a pair of eyes were watching and listening the couple in a nearby distance.

"Look at that guy.. dragging Mabel around, I bet he's up to no good at all.." Dipper said looking at Bill's retreating figure with a disapproving glare.

Soos was busy eating his chili dog to notice the blonde man. "Mm, this chili dog's pretty good- I mean that top hat! Who even wears those nowadays?"

"Yeah, who else wears a top hat nowadays..." Dipper's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, the only guy I've also seen wear a top hat is-"

Suddenly a figure approached Dipper and Soos. Dipper and Soos turned around and met a familiar voice. "Well, well, if it isn't Mabel's baby brother Dipper Pines. Oh, and his weird man-baby friend. What are freaks like you doing behind the bushes? Oh wait, never mind I really don't want to know what you guys are doing with each other."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Ugh, still butt hurt over you being a fake, Pacifica?" Dipper then smirked in satisfaction after Pacifica's smug face changed to a glare.

"Why you-"

Dipper sighed. "Look Pacifica, I'm not in the mood to waste my time arguing with you. Can you like go away now please?"

Pacifica huffed. "No way! I want to know where Mabel is!"

"And why's that?"

"She's dating my future boyfriend, and I want to know now!"

Dipper glared at Pacifica. "Like heck I'd let you use her! Besides, we're handling him anyways."

Pacifica glared back. "So you do know where he is huh? Tell me!"

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"No."

Oblivious to the fighting pair Soos finally finished his chili dog.

"Tell me where he is now!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Or what, you'll tell daddy?"

Pacifica reddened. "You asshole! I'M GOING TO-"

"He's going with Mabel to the bumper carts." Soos bluntly said, licking his chili-covered fingers.

Dipper gaped at Soos. "DUDE!"

Pacifica smirked as she walked away. "Thanks man-baby!"

"No problem dude!"

Pacifica stopped before turning back to a glaring Dipper. "Oh and thanks to you too Dip-head!" Pacifica winked before laughing off.

Dipper sighed in frustration. "Ugh! Soos! Why did you do that?!"

"Sorry dude."

"Now we might have a hard time finding out what that guy really is!"

"Sorry dude."

"And why did she call me Dip-head?"

"...Sorry dude."

Dipper gave Soos a perplexed look. "Wait what do you mean by sorry?"

"Um, I might have accidentally- err, told Pacifica that you had that birthmark on your forehead."

"DUDE!"

"Sorry dude."

* * *

In line, Bill Cipher scanned the large room full of bumper carts filled with dirty kids before him.

"YEE-HAW KIDDIES!" Old man McGucket yelled as he knocked a bunch of screaming children to their doom.

Bill grimaced. "Um, I don't know if this is such a good idea-"

Mabel dragged Bill to the bumper carts. "Come on Benny, we're next!"

Bill wandered around the room. "Are you sure this is safe?" He said, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the strange poles from the cars connected to the ceiling.

"Pick your bumper cart Benny!" Mabel yelled from a corner.

Bill turned around to see Mabel climbing in a bumper car designed with stars. Bill smiled and shook his head._ 'She is the Shooting Star of course."_

Bill walked around looking at each bumper cart in disapproval. He spotted a yellow one and sighed, "I suppose this will have to do."

The woman in charge of the bumper cars scanned the area. The cars were pretty full with everyone already seat belted, except for a few cars without anyone on them. Her eyes then transfixed upon a blonde attractive man on a yellow bumper car.

_'God, what a hot peace of ass. He's totally my type! Maybe I can talk to him after this ride's done!' _She smiled.

Her smile then faltered suddenly as soon as she saw the man smile at a brunette girl lovingly. _'Man, he's already taken..? Hm, she's pretty too... Oh well, guess I should start the ride." _The woman signed in disappointment as she grabbed the mic and 'On' handle.

_**"READY SET-"**_

A few loud huffs were heard approaching.

"Excuse me mam- We'd like to attend this ride!" A familiar voice said.

The woman in charge of the bumper carts rolled her eyes. She sighed. Late comers came every time she would start this ride. "Tickets please."

"Sure thing!"

Bill slowly turned around. _'That voice sounds familiar-'_

"Hey Benny!" Bill turned back and stared at a grinning Mabel across the room.

He gave her a shy smile and waved.

_**"READY.."**_

She waved back and gave Bill a cheeky smile. "I'm going to beat your butt!"

_**"SET.."**_

Bill's eyes widened, his shy smile turning into a smirk. "Like wise, Shooting Star."

_**"GO!"**_

Mabel's brows furrowed. "Huh? Shooting Star-"

**_-BAM-_**

A twirling Mabel yelped after being hit by Bill's bumper car. "Benny! What the hell?!"

Bill laughed. "This is how you humans win right? Bumping into each other with these cars?"

"Humans? W-"

_**-BAM-** _

"BENNY!"_  
_

Bill laughed as his bumper cart circled around Mabel.

Mabel smirked and made her move.

"ACK!"

* * *

Dipper glared at the two bumper carts before scanning through his journal.

"Duuuude you have to try this it's so fun!"

"Soos, how is it fun if you're just going around in circles?"

"Oh lighten up dude, but seriously! You haven't even started moving your car yet."

"Soos, can't you see Mabel can be in danger? She's had a lot of history dating weirdos-"

**-BAM-**

Dipper's bumper car came spinning as he frantically looked around. "Hey what the hell-"

A laughing Pacifica smirked at Dipper. "Expect to be hit in a bumper car ride loser!"

Dipper sighed irritably and looked down on his lap, only to find his journal missing.

"Nu-uh-uh~!" Pacifica taunted, as she waved the stolen journal on her hand.

Dipper gritted his teeth and followed a laughing Pacifica. "Pacifica!"

Soos watched as his car continued to go in rapid circles. "Those two sure like each other."

* * *

"Ack! Star, please!" Bill cried as Mabel's car repeatedly rammed Bill's to a corner.

Mabel gave a smug look before repeating the process. "Sorry, couldn't hear that."

"Please Star! Mercy! I can't even move- this isn't fair!"

Mabel rolled her eyes and stopped. "Why do you keep calling me Star?"

Bill gulped. _'Crap.' _"Well..."

Mabel raised an eyebrow.

Bill blushed. "When I see your eyes, they sparkle. They're so lovely- that light brown color. Just like your hair. I guess you could say your eyes remind me of stars. Because... They're beautiful."

Mabel let the grip of her steering wheel go. "...Really?"

Bill rammed his car back at Mabel and yelled, "YEAH!" before laughing off again.

Mabel laughed and followed him. "You jerk!"

Not very far away was another couple fighting each other with bumper cars.

"Pacifica, give it back!"

"No way Dip-face! Not before I expose your secrets in your little diary!"

"That's not a diary! It's a journal!"

Pacifica stuck her tongue. "Hah! As if! Catch me loser!"

Dipper grit his teeth.

"Benny, I am so gonna kill you!"

Dipper froze. _'Wait that's Mabel's voice!'_

_**-BAM-**_

"Pay attention to me, loser! Or do you not want your little diary back?" Pacifica mocked, waving the journal in front of Dipper's face. Dipper quickly snatched the journal before muttering a 'thanks' following the noise of Mabel and Bill's laughter.

"Hey!"

_**-BAM-**_

Pacifica glared at Soos' spinning bumper car that hit her. "Hey watch it you!"

"Sorry dude!"

Pacifica huffed. _'How dare they?!' _Suddenly she heard laughter. Laughter of the man she was vowed to steal. Pacifica blushed and her head darted left and right. Suddenly, she saw a flash of blonde hair- his blonde hair. She gasped and smiled, slowly moving her way towards the blonde man.

Laughter filled the air. "Hahaha, Benny get back here!" Pacifica stopped. That voice.

She gritted her teeth. "Mabel..."

* * *

Dipper raced as he bumped a few people in the way. "Sorry!" He yelled to some children he bumped in a hurry.

Soos' circling bumper car emerged next to Dipper. "Dude! I saw them! And you're right- Something isn't right with that dude! I saw his eyes and they looked... Strange and familiar almost."

"Yeah buddy, I was wondeing the same thing.."

"You know what this means bro."

Dipper nodded knowingly and pointed at Bill's figure. "Quick! Get him!"

The two then split, Soos bumping Bill's bumper car to the far right of the room. Dipper did the same bumping Mabel's bumper car to the far left of the room before following.

Mabel glared at her twin. "Dipper are you crazy?! I'm on a date! Quit cock blocking!"

"Mabel, I'm trying to protect you!"

"Ugh, Dipper, I know! You keep telling me this every time you show up on my dates! I told you a year ago I can take care of myself now!"

"But Mabel, he's not what he seems!"

"What do you mean he's not what he seems? Bill's been nothing but sweet to me. We're just having fun right now trying to beat each other!"

On the other side of the room Soos was in a sticky predicament.

Soos nervously looked away from the glaring Bill in front of him, and attempted to strike conversation. "So.. You must like the color yellow a lot, huh..?"

_Glare._

"Um, why do you wear a top hat?"

_Glare._

"And an eye patch too?"

_Glare._

"What's under there?"

Bill's eyes widened as Soos attempted to grab his eye patch.

"Hands off!" Bill snapped, slapping the chubby hands away. "And let me see Shooting Star already!" Bill yelled trying to move his head to find Mabel behind the spinning man in front of him.

Soos continued to spin in his circle. "Sorry dude, no can do!"

Bill huffed. "What do you and Pine Tree want to do with me and Mabel anyways? She's almost eighteen!"

Soos stopped spinning and glared. "You're dangerous man. Dipper was right, there is something not right about you. I can feel something wrong with you."

Bill's eyes widened and then smirked. "Oh really now?"

Soos' glare hardened. "Stay away from Mabel Pines. You might harm her."

Bill rolled his eyes. The man-baby's change of demeanor sure would be frightening to others, but Bill saw worse. This conversation was also getting ridiculous. "And pray tell, why would I hurt Shooting Star?"

"Because you're a-"

_**-BAM-**_

"Ahhh!"

Bill's eyes widened with astonishment at Soos' car spinning in full speed across the room.

He smirked and looked back in front of him only to find a smiling Pacifica.

"Gah! Oh I mean, err- Hello human." Bill said regaining to his composure.

Pacifica snapped out of her dreamy state. She blushed realizing she was staring at him far to long. She looked down at her lap in embarrassment. "Uh-I- um.. Sorry I bumped the guy you were talking to- he looked like he was bothering you."

"Oh gee, thanks." At this Pacifica couldn't help but blush even more. "Yeah he really was bothering me. Guys like that cramp my style..." Bill glared at the direction he was thrown to. "He totally blocked me and Star's battle." His eyes widened and he began turning away. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"W-wait!" Pacifica closed her eyes in embarrassment and bumped Bill's car. She hoped he didn't get mad at her. "I..I just want to ask- um, what do you think of me? I mean.. Am I your type or do you not like me? Was it because of earlier with my attitude towards Mabel- I'm sorry if that offended you in any way I just- Do you hate me?"

Pacifica kept her eyes clenched shut at embarrassment of her out burst. _"Why do I always fuck up when I'm around him?!" _

When there was no answer avail, Pacifica risked an eye peeking open. She then opened her eyes in astonishment. "Where the hell did he go?"

* * *

Dipper palmed his face in frustration and glanced back at his sister. "I know he's acting like this now- Mabel, he's dangerous, I-" Suddenly Soos and his bumper car came spiraling and hit Dipper's bumper car.

"What...the...hell...man!" Dipper screeched as he spiraled across the room with Soos, feeling nauseous.

"Sorry dude!" Soos yelled back, spinning behind him.

Mabel raised her eyebrows in amusement. She turned and gasped when she saw Bill in front of her. "Oh Benny, sorry about that! Looks like my brother planned to ruin our date..." Mabel said annoyed.

Bill smiled. "It's alright, it just matters we found each other now."

"Hah, yeah!" Mabel smiled back. She then smirked.

Bill knew that look. "Oh no-"

_**-BAM- **_

"Oh you are so dead." Bill laughed as he spun, bumping his car back at Mabel.

_**-BAM-**_

The two laughed and laughed continuing their nonstop battle of bumper cars.

The two stopped before staring at each other. Each of them having a slight blush on their faces. Suddenly, the sound of bumper cars came rushing towards them.

"Mabel!"

"Dude!"

"Grrr...Mabel!"

Dipper, Soos, and Pacifica came rushing towards them in rage.

Suddenly all the bumper cars in the room stopped.

"Ugh! Come on!" Dipper yelled as he tried to step on his paddle.

Soos frowned. "Aw, no more spin time."

Pacifica muttered a series of curses. "WHAT THE F-"

The couple looked at each other, knowing they had little time. Mabel's eyes widened in panic. "Oh my god Benny, what do we do?"

Bill unbuckled his seat belt as he got up. "We run."

Mabel did the same and unbuckling her seat belt. "Huh? What if they catch up to us?!"

Bill now standing up placed his hand in front of Mabel. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Mabel blushed and slowly smiled as she took Bill's hand. The two then ran out of bumper car room, laughing.

* * *

**Oh em gee you guys. Wasn't this the cutest thing ever? Well, I thought so. Goddammit the MaBill shipping feels is strong in this author right here. Haha, I got Soos' spinning bumper car idea from my experience with bumper cars X'D Yeah I know, I'm lame. I usually just spin in one place in a circle. I have NO idea how to drive them. Only if I'm lucky somehow of course and I actually somehow manage to move and hit people.**

**LOL anyways, I'm so sorry for the late update! I know all of you guys said that you'd die if I didn't post the chapter sooner, and well, I'm sure some of you are dead right now. Gomen! Please forgive me, especially since it's my birthday today~ ;D Lol, I ate like a fat duck today. Anyways give me any of your ideas you might want in the next or future chapter in the reviews! I'm kind of having trouble on filling up some holes in the plot of this story. Once again, reviews are strongly encouraged in helping me write this story. Please review! :)**

* * *

**REPLIES TO YOU LOVELY GUEST REVIEWERS:**

To GravityFallsLvr:_  
_I know you're probably dead now, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you aren't! Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a whole lot to me! :)

To fangrlspazattack:

LOL WHOOPS LATE ORDER. Thank you so much for reviewing...Cherry the Skylyn. XD I hoped you enjoyed!

* * *

_**NEXT TIME, ON "TO CATCH A SHOOTING STAR":**_

_"Where the hell are they?!"_

_Soos glanced at the bickering pair. "So...Do you guys um, like each other?"_

_"Ew no!"_

_"What if I told you...That I..I really am not what I seem..?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Not Scared With You

**To Catch A Shooting Star**

_By NotProcrastinating_

* * *

**"Did we make it?"**

An exhausted Mabel huffed, resting her hands on her knees.

Bill took a glance behind him and almost gasped at the sight of Soos looking around for them. Bill then snapped is fingers, where a mechanical unicorn ride suddenly appeared in front of Soos. The unicorn wore a space suit and had wings. It was simply breathtaking.

The large man's eyes sparkled in awe. "Oh my goodness- A space unicorn ride?! This has to be one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I have to ride it now." Soos said excitedly, entering quarters onto the machine.

Bill smirked. _'Foolish m-'_

"Bill?"

Bill turned back to Mabel and smiled. "Yeah, no sign of any of them!"

"Great! Let's make our way to that ride! Oh man, you are so gonna be scared!" Mabel grinned as she pointed at the roller coaster a few feet away from them.

"Pfft, sure I-" Bill's eyes widened. "..am."

The roller coaster was _ginormous_. It was so tall, that Bill wasn't even sure if it were as tall as Mt. Everest- Or maybe even taller. This didn't help the unsettling feeling he suddenly felt in his stomach. Sure Bill was used to heights, knowing he could fly anywhere he wished to go to in his demon form, but the sight of the mechanical roller coaster in is human point of view made him somewhat uneasy. It didn't help either knowing that the roller coaster was named, _"Final Destination"_.

Oh yes, Bill had watched the horror movie series, particularly the third movie, in which the teenagers of the beginning of the movie got killed from riding a roller coaster. Like the demon he was, Bill took great pleasure in watching the deaths of the teenage youths. Death and destruction were some of the things demons such as Bill, liked.

However, somewhere deep inside, Bill secretly hoped he wouldn't meet the same fate as the teenagers from the movie. Especially now that he was crazy over one particular human being.

Bill frowned. _'Stupid human stomach.' _ He shook his head, following Mabel.

* * *

"Why are you squeezing my arm so tight?" Bill asked, giving a questioning look at the young passenger beside him.

The young girl ignored the question. "..I don't know what you're talking about Benny."

Bill raised an eyebrow quizzically. "The ride hasn't even started yet, Mabel."

Bill was answered with silence.

Suddenly an idea popped in Bill's head and Bill slowly smirked.

"Oh, I see."

Mabel didn't like the look on Bill's face and averted her eyes. "What?"

This only made Bill's smirk grow larger. Bill leaned closer to Mabel. "Someone's scared~"

Mabel tried laughing the comment off as her cheeks began to turn pink. "What no-!"

"And you thought, I was going to be scared." Bill chuckled.

"Oh, you will be! Scarder than me I bet!"

"Star, that isn't even a word. Besides, I beg to differ, by the way you're still gripping on my arm like that."

"Eep!" Mabel immediately let go of a laughing Bill's arm, flushing red.

Mabel wondered if her chances of punching Bill in the face would ruin their date.

"Haha! You're the scared one-" Before Bill could finish (and before Mabel could punch him), the couple both screamed and clung to each other as they were quickly thrown up the high railing in tremendous speed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Where the hell are they?! Where the heck is Soos..." Dipper thought out loud.

From a not so far away corner, Pacifica looked around frantically. The man of her dreams was missing, having been kidnapped by Mabel._"__Mabel... _Where the fuck are you and my dream man?!" Pacifica huffed angrily.

Without looking, both Dipper and Pacifica bumped into each other and the two fell on the floor.

"Watch it, Pines-dweeb!"

"You're the one that hit me first!" Dipper spat back.

Suddenly, Soos ran towards the bickering pair. "Dudes! Dudes!" Soos then stopped in front of them, exhausted.

"What? What?" Dipper cried.

Soos still huffing and puffing, put a finger up. "One..Second..Dude-" Soos then began frantically coughing.

Dipper patted his buddy's back and cringed as he saw Soos cough out pieces of the chili dog from earlier.

Pacifica gaped in horror, shaking.

Dipper ignored Pacifica's _"Oh god",_ and hoped wasn't anything on his shoes. "Did you find them?"_  
_

Soos still huffed and puffed.

There was silence with Dipper and Pacifica.

Soos' wheezings finally calmed down and he looked up. Looking at the two as if he tried to remember the reason for running to them in the first place.

Dipper squinted his eyes. "Um, Soos? Why did you run towards us again?"

Soos coughed again for a moment and then snapped his fingers remembering. "Aha!" He smiled.

Dipper and Pacifica leaned towards the taller man.

"Do you dudes have anymore quarters?

* * *

The screaming couple on the roller coaster were so loud, they were sure Dipper, Soos, and Pacifica could have heard them. It was too bad they were way too high on the roller coaster, that no one below could have possibly heard them.

Bill Cipher decided he hated roller coasters, especially this one. How could humans invent such a treacherous thing! This was worse than the torture devices humans created in the past civilizations. Hell, this was a torture device!

"A-are you s-s-scared Benny?" Mabel practically shouted, trying (and failing) to appear calm. She was practically shaking in Bill's arms, terrified.

_'Fuck yes.'_

Bill having an egotistical ego, couldn't let go of his pride. "N-N-not at all Star! Are you?" Bill was shaking just as much as Mabel was, equally terrified.

"No, why would- AHHHH!" Mabel yelled (along with Bill), as the two discovered that this hell ride was also an inverted roller coaster. Oh yes, this was the ride of hell.

Much later, after the ride created by Satan was finished, the two went to their separate ways to the restrooms where they could both throw up.

"Oh god-" Bill groaned as he hurled again onto the toilet. Bill didn't care about the disgusted looks from other men in the restroom, at least here he could be left alone without anyone hitting on him for awhile.

Bill then washed his hands and tidy himself up. He couldn't let Star look at him in his disgusting, human throw up face.

He fixed his bow-tie before settling onto his Cheshire grin.

Walking out the men's restroom and waiting near the women's restroom Bill heard familiar voices. _Unwelcoming voices. _Bill grimaced.

"Where is she?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"Don't worry dude, we'll find her soon. Oh hey! Maybe she went to the restroom or something."

Bill's eyes widened. _'Drat.'_

As soon as Mabel came out of the restroom, Bill immediately seized her arm and ran towards the opposite direction from Dipper and Soos.

Bill's vice grip on Mabel was so incredibly tight, she thought her bones would snap at any moment. "Ow! Ow! Benny- You're hurting me!"

Bill immediately loosened his grip, but did not let go. "I'm so sorry Star I didn't mean to! But, they appeared again looking for us!"

Mabel gasped, "Oh no."

Bill nodded and looked around. "Let's see..Any place you know here that's kind of hidden?"

Mabel thought for a moment before beaming. "I know one ride like that! C'mon!" Mabel ran with her arms linked to Bill's.

* * *

"What the..."

Bill was amazed by roller coasters created by humans. There were many that were okay and maybe even somewhat enjoyable, and hell, even terrifying as heck! This 'roller coaster', or ride- was probably the weirdest ones he had ever seen.

The ride was called "The Tunnel of Love and Corndogs", and on top of the sign was a giant corndog.

"Didn't we just eat that?" Bill said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah silly, but c'mon let's go! I've always wanted to ride this with a hot date!" Mabel said, grinning at Bill cheekily.

Bill blushed, and looked away. He couldn't meet her gorgeous eyes.

"Y-yeah, let's go then." A blushing Bill agreed, as an eager Shooting Star pulled him towards the corndog seat.

"I guess, we'll be in the dark tunnel, alone~" Mabel batted her eyelashes in a sing along tone.

Bill gulped as their corndog-shaped boat descended them towards the tunnel. Little did they know Dipper had caught glance of the two entering the tunnel.

"Aha! There they are!" Dipper ran to the corndog ride with Soos following along. Both friends sat on their corndog boat and gave the man controlling the ride two tickets. The man gave the two friends a strange look.

Dipper laughed nervously. "The two of us are just friends-"

Pacifica sat down in the middle of Dipper and Soos and smirked at Dipper. "Make that three."

* * *

Mabel and Bill were alone. In the tunnel. And it was strangely quiet despite the two being used to talking to each other excitedly as of earlier. It was quiet compared to what was going on in Bill Cipher's mind.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit. We're alone. In the tunnel. On this fucking corndog. What do I even do. What do I say to her even? ..What should I..Maybe I should tell her the truth..?'_ Bill mentally slapped himself._ 'What the fuck Cipher! Christ, what are you thinking?! You'll drive her away if you do!' _Bill glanced at Mabel sitting next to him. She didn't meet his gaze, looking straight ahead. She was twiddling with her thumbs while biting her lip. A nervous looking Mabel just simply made her even more adorable than she already was. Bill's gaze softened. _'No, I won't lose her.' _

Mabel stopped twiddling her thumbs and shyly looked up at Bill, and almost squeaked seeing him already staring intently back at her.

"S-sorry!" The two both stammered and immediately looked away from each other, red.

Silence.

Somehow, the tunnel made the two forget about their casual talks, and all the while made them both grow nervous as they were from the beginning of their date.

Bill turned to Mabel and Mabel also turned to Bill. "Mabel I-" "Bill-"

Blushing the two looked away from each other again.

"Y-you go first." Mabel said.

"No, you should."

"It's fine really!" Mabel giggled nervously. "Uh, I mean.."

Bill clasped his hands onto Mabel's. Mabel looked up immediately. _'Oh gosh,' _She thought, gulping. He really was too handsome for his own good. How did he ever agree to go on a date with a goof ball like her? Even as a teenager, she couldn't help but still feel like a child. That was probably the reason why so many of her past romances never worked out.

Mabel blushed as she looked at her small dainty hands being consumed by his bigger, masculine ones. _  
_

"Star?" Mabel immediately snapped out of trance.

"S-sorry. Go on."

Bill looked like he was having a hard time focusing on her. It almost looked as if he looked nervous. Mabel bit her lip at the sight of it. It was adorable. She inwardly swooned, like she always used to do as a young girl whenever she crushed on someone. _'He really was too handsome for his own good.'_

_'Damn, she's too beautiful for her own good.'_ Bill gulped as he stared back at Mabel's intent gaze. She was biting her lip. Her light pink lips that always seemed to form in an adorable little pout. Her round and brown doe-like eyes staring right back at him with innocence. The sight of that was just enough to make him think unholy thoughts. Not that he cared what others thought of him and his unholy thoughts, he was after-all, a demon. But for Star, it was different. He cared a great deal about her and didn't want to taint her beautiful innocence. This just made her more alluring to him. And that didn't help him tame those unholy thoughts the slightest.

Mabel tilted her head to the side. "Benny?"

"Oh fuck- I mean, sorry." He averted his eyes and returned them to Mabel's.

"Mabel..I.."

"Yes, Benny?"

"What if I told you...That I..I really am not what I seem?"

"What do you mean-"

**BUMP.**

"Rides over! Exit is on my right!" One of the employees of the ride said, pointing to his right ride. "We hope you enjoyed the 'Tunnel of Love and Corndogs!'"

"C'mon, We'll continue this later." Bill said as he pulled Mabel out of the corndog boat. He looked at Mabel and immediately stiffened.

Mabel had her eyes down cast, looking seemingly depressed. It wasn't that she hated that the ride ended, although she did wish there was more time. When Benny told her that he might not really be what he seemed, it reminded her about her many past relationships. Many whom were also not what they said they seemed. She was afraid that Benny was going to be like them too. And would go away too.

"Shooting Star, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that!" Mabel snapped.

Bill's eyes widened.

Mabel realized what she had just done and averted her gaze. The floor looked more interesting at the moment. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" He would probably leave her now. Just like the others.

"Mabel Pines, what's wrong?" Bill repeated softly.

Mabel glanced at Bill, astonished. Benny didn't call her her name as much as he should have. He didn't even call her by her first name. He looked pretty dead serious too- he was wondering what was wrong. He was...Concerned about her._  
_

_**Ba-Bump.**_

"I'm sorry."

_**Ba-bump.**_

_'No guy ever really...Asked me how I felt for once.'_

"I'm sorry if I made everything uncomfortable, and I'm sorry I keep calling you Star all the time- And-and I know everything might be super sudden to you but- ..I-I-Mmphh!" Bill Cipher was pulled in a kiss.

The employee shifted his feet awkwardly, having witness the whole scene. "U-um.."

The couple stopped and stared at each other for a moment before turning to the face of a flustered looking employee.

He then chuckled and waved them away. Bill and Mabel both blushed, rushing out to the exit.

"My what the Tunnel of Love and Corndogs does to people..." The employee smiled knowingly as he bit onto his corndog.

* * *

"Ugh, why are you following me Pacifica."

"Um, Dipper, don't you mean us-"

"Shut it, Pines. I'll have you know, I am in the middle of an extremely important mission to get the man that's rightfully mine!"

"That 'man that's rightfully your's'," Dipper air quoted, "Isn't yours, he's Mabel's."

Pacifica snorted. "What are you going on about again, of course he isn't."

"Well at the moment he is, since the two practically ran away together!" Dipper almost yelled, "God, she's not listening to me anymore!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Well duh, she's almost eighteen isn't she? Besides, who would want to take orders from a pipsqueak like you?"

Dipper gritted his teeth. "You know what? I've had it with you and your spoiled attitude!"

Pacifica yelled back. "Really? Well that only the beginning you've seen, sweetums!"

"Oh that's all I've ever seen from you, sweetheart." Dipper spat back.

"Oh really?!" Pacifica glared, leaning closer.

Dipper leaned closer to Pacifica and sneered. "Yeah, you heard me."

Soos glanced at the bickering pair. "So...Do you guys um, like each other?"

The two's eyes widened immediately and turned to Soos like he ate a child. "Ew no!" They both shouted in unison.

Soos scratched his stubble chin, in thought. "Are you two sure?"

"Yes, Soos, positive."

"Y-yeah!"

Soos continued scratching his chin squinting at the two. "You guys sure are awfully close sitting next to each other.."

"Uh, Soos these seats are practically claustrophobic, there barely is any room in here!" Pacifica nodded eagerly in agreement.

Soos pointed at the empty (and quite large) space between him and Pacifica.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Pffft, that's just a coincidence. We were just arguing at each other a few minutes ago. Duh." Dipper nodded and folded his arms.

Soos suddenly gave the two a smile. A rather creepy smile actually. The two shivered in response.

"You two still have both your arm touching- and your legs also!"

"That means nothing!" Pacifica said, immediately scooting away from Dipper.

"Oh sure it means nothing dudes, but I know what love looks like when I see it!" Soos creepily smiled even wider.

"Ugh Soos, please don't make this any more awkward than it already is."

"You guys bicker like an old married couple!"

"Eugh! Gross!" Dipper yelled.

"Ohoho~ Then why did you two call each other 'love' names a few minutes ago then? Hmmm?" Soos' smiles only grew wider and wider as he spoke.

"WE DID N-"

"Sweetums and Sweetheart?"

Silence and redness in their cheeks were both evident in Pacifica and Dipper.

Soos grinned even more. And the two would've sworn there were tears coming out of the large man's eyes. "Oh my goodness, you babies are perfect. I shall call you two, _'Dippacificaper!'_"

The two practically choked on air.

"Well, I'm leaving." Dipper stood up and rushed to the exit. Thank god the ride was over. Mabel and Bill had also just left.

"I'll go get him myself." Pacifica said, standing up and rushing to the exit in the same manner as Dipper.

"No!" Soos cried back. "Don't you two dare leave me with my shipping feels! Come back, Dippacificaper!"

* * *

**OH SHIT WHAT IS THIS 69 REVIEWS NOW? OH WOW I DID NOT EXPECT THIS AT ALL. HOLY FUDGE YOU GUYSSSS.**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! And welcome, new reviewers! I'm glad all of you guys like the story so far- and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well! And so so so so so so so SO SORRY for the super late update. It's been like 3 months already since I've updated, jesus crust. Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful weekend! Any ideas/suggestions you might want to see in future chapters are always welcome! Once again, reviews are strongly encouraged in helping me write this story. Please review! :)**

* * *

**REPLIES TO YOU LOVELY GUEST REVIEWERS (ILY ALL SERIOUSLY):**

GravityFallsLvr: AHHH THANK YOU! And don't worry, I do that a bunch of times also. Hahaha ;D

EMBERSALAIVE: YAY YOU'RE ALIVE LOL. You're probably dead again, but ayyy- Okay, I'll stop. YEAH GURL I MADE THEM KISS. THEY DESERVE TO DO THE FRICK FRACK. And yeah sure! I'll do it when I find the time to, I've been super busy lately. But I will make it eventually! :)

pinkiefluff: I LOVE you! XD Thank you, it really means a lot hearing that from you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Mila: Oh shhhshh stop it you, XD Yeah, you guessed it right :'D Dipper and Pacifica~ Or how how Soos likes to call it: Dippacificaper" It's so complicated I can't X'D. I actually got the name from reddit tbh, like I didn't know what the ship name was for Dipper and Pacifica so I just found that name and I was like ayyy that's kind of unnecessarily complicated and Soos is unique like that so why not. LOL OMG THAT JUST CRACKED ME UP- I CAN JUST IMAGINE IT PERFECTLY:

Bill: Say it.

Mabel: You're a...

Bill: Say it!

Mabel: You're a dorito!

Dipper: GASP

Soos: GASP

Pacifica: GASP

Grunkle Stan: GASP

Bill: GASP

Ugh, wow I wasted so much space for this omg. And shhshhhSHHHHHSHHHH. I'll never make you guys wait for a year! :U What the heck kind of author would I be if I did that? That's terrible! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again! :D

Proromayev, Endangered, Guest 1, Guest 2, Spring Pines,Fangirl12657, Please make more, southernkittygal, Guest 3, Guest 4: Thank you all! AND IM SORRY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. Thanks again for the support! :DD

HOLY FUCK IT'S 7:51 NOW AND I WAS TYPING THIS IT 3 AM AHHHHH I'M SORRY IF YOUR EYES BLED WHILE READING THIS

* * *

_**NEXT TIME ON TO CATCH A SHOOTING STAR:**_

**"Hey..I'm sorry for being a jerk."**

**"Dipper, are you and Pacifica like a thing now?"**

**"I'm pregnant!"**

**"Don't you dare leave me!"**

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Drama, Drama, Twist

**To Catch A Shooting Star**

_By NotProcrastinating_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but boy, I wish!**

* * *

**"Wow, the view up here is amazing!"**

Bill couldn't take his eyes off of the lovely girl in front of him. Mabel Pines was looking at the view below her as her hand pressed against the glass of the Ferris Wheel.

"The stars outside tonight are so beautiful. Everything here tonight...It's so beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Mabel was silent of Bill's comment. His eyes lingering towards her.

The scene was terribly cliche and over-used in romance books and movies, but Bill Cipher couldn't help it. As he looked at her, the brightness of the neon lights outside reflected towards her face. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at the view below her in amazement. _Beautiful._

The girl averted her eyes toward Bill. Her demeanor completely calm. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

There was silence. Something about Mabel's demeanor seemed different from earlier. For some strange reason, it made him slightly nervous.

Words weren't coming out of his mouth. "I..."

More silence.

"Benny, I know who you are."

It was as if the loudest bomb was dropped in the world. Except in a way, it wasn't loud.

Bill's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

Mabel looked at him and laughed slightly. "Your outfit really knocked it out of the park, y'know? Especially that eye patch of yours." Mabel grinned pointing at her left eye.

Bill face-palmed. Oh man, he forgot his human attire was so similar to his original look.

"And your voice too! It's just as I remember it, except it was more threatening as I recall." Mabel said tapping her chin in a playful manner.

Bill blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry."

The grin on Mabel's face vanished. Her eyes downcast. "Bill, as soon as we...Uh, kissed. Everything sort of clicked in my head."

"Bill," she sighed calmly, "What..do you want?"

"You."

Mabel furrowed her eyebrows. "Bill..what do you really want?"

"What do you mean, I really- I really like you!"

Mabel stared down at her feet.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

"I'm sorry."

_**Ba-bump.**_

_'No guy ever really...Asked me how I felt for once.'_

Maybe he really was the one. The guy she was always desperately searching for as a kid. A guy that actually cared for her for once. For her own feelings.

"I'm sorry if I made everything uncomfortable, and I'm sorry I keep calling you Star all the time- And-and I know everything might be super sudden to you but-..I-I-Mmphh!" Bill Cipher was pulled into a kiss.

In the thrill of the moment, Mabel kissed him. But as she pulled away, she looked at him, and her eyes widened. Bill returned to his triangular form for a split second, then returned to his human form and stared back at Mabel lovingly. He smiled.

_'No. It couldn't be.'_ Everything was making sense now.

Obviously Mabel had some suspicions, yellow suit, black bow-tie and top hat? Who couldn't have figured it out? Even the unaware citizens of Gravity Falls could have easily figured it out. The man right in front of her- the demon right in front of her, was the same demon who tried killing her and her family. _H__er family._ Dipper, Soos, and Stan.

It was shame that she felt afterwards. Shame for being fooled all along. Shame for not figuring it out sooner? No... She _did _know. She just chose not to believe it. All along she pretended he was this "Benny" guy who he had claimed to be. In her own selfish desire, she pictured him as her next summer romance.

_'I really am still the naive girl I was before.'_

Shame indeed clouded her head. What if he was just using her? With memories of her other failed romances, this wouldn't be the least bit surprising. Using her to hurt her family again? Dipper...

She blushed as Bill grabbed her hand.

Inwardly shaking her head, she thought,_ 'No. I won't be the same naive girl as I was before, I'll protect everyone. These feelings shouldn't mean anything to me anymore.'_

The employee shifted his feet awkwardly, having witness the whole scene. "U-um.."

Bill and Mabel stopped and stared at each other for a moment before turning to the face of a flustered looking employee.

The two blushed as they rushed out the exit.

Bill looked down at Mabel, "Hey, let's go to the Ferris Wheel!"

Mabel looked up at the man grinning and faked a smile. "Yeah, sure!"

_'I'll protect everyone...'_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

"I..Bill..." She shook her head. "I know, it's really silly of me to do this after all the things between us happening, but, I think.."

"You think what, Shooting Star?"

Mabel took a deep breath. "I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Silence.

Bill blinked. "What? But I thought-"

"Bill, I can't forgive what you've done to me and my family."

Bill stood up. "But Star, I'll change for you!"

Bill stopped as he saw Mabel flinch.

"Star- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I did all that to you guys, I really am! I understand how you feel, but..But I'll change for you!"

Mabel still didn't meet his gaze. He panicked as he was met with silence.

His tried to convince her that he really was willing to change for her. But every time he tried, he felt as if the Shooting Star was getting farther and farther away from his reach.

"Mabel, please-"

"Please. Stay away." She looked at him in fear, but it quickly formed into a face of determination.

Bill really didn't want to believe what she had just said. "Star-"

Mabel glared at Bill. Her calm facade completely vanished. "Bill. Enough."

This only made the lovesick demon panic even more. "I can explain-" He tried reaching out his hand to her to her in desperation.

_Slap._

"I said, stay away from me!"

Bill was frozen as he held the left side of his cheek. "M-Mabel.."

"And my family. Don't you dare touch them!"

The ride stopped.

Both were frozen in their place. Mabel looked at Bill in defiance as she had her arms in defense. Bill looked back at Mabel, frozen in place. Looking heart-breakingly confused.

The employee in charge of the Ferris Wheel coughed awkwardly as neither one of the two got off the compartment. "Uh, the ride's over kids..."

The two snapped at the sound of the interruption.

Mabel ran.

Bill tried reaching out to her one last time, but she fled from his reach. "No.." His eyes widened in disbelief. He clenched his teeth and his face twisted into a disgusting rage. "NO!" He screamed, teleporting.

The employee at the Ferris Wheel rubbed his eyes at the sight of the vanishing man. "Did I imagine that just now, or did I..? Oh well. Weird shit happens here already anyways." The man shrugged. "Whatever that was though, I sure am glad he's not my boyfriend."

* * *

Wherever Dipper and Pacifica went, they would always eventually find each other. This was the fifteenth time it happened that day.

Pacifica had enough. "Ugh! Stop following me around!" She stomped her foot leaning towards Dipper in menace.

Dipper followed the similar action and clenched his fists. "I'm not following you, you blonde-bleached blonde!"

"Hey! I thought we forgot about that comment a long time ago!"

Dipper sighed in mock sympathy, "Who could forget the time your whole family history lied about everything and cheated on everything, Northwest."

Pacifica flinched. Dipper almost inwardly regretted it. He knew that this was always a touchy subject for her. Especially with his harsh play of words.

He was about to apologize to her, when she slapped him hard in the face. "It's better than being a loser like you!" She yelled.

Dipper held his cheek. "Ugh, you stupid-" His eyes widened as he saw tears threatening to fall in her eyes.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" She yelled as she shakily clenched her fists. "Do you not remember?!"

"What? Remember what?" Dipper was so shocked by Pacifica's out of character reaction, he honestly didn't know what to say or do.

"The mansion I live in! The stupid mansion where we hunted that ghost together!" He did remember. For a short period of time, Dipper and Pacifica did get along after that incident. But it was still a mystery to him as to why she returned to her bitter old self a year after the incident. Maybe it wasn't her fault as to why she returned to her old ways or maybe it her parents fault. Either way, Dipper couldn't bear to forgive her again after Pacifica soiled Mabel with a bucket full of grease that same year.

Pacifica laughed bitterly as tears streamed down her face, her mascara following. "Of course you don't remember. You're too busy caring about your stupid sister and that dumb red-head that doesn't even care about you!"

Dipper glared at the mention of Wendy. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Pacifica looked at the ground. "Sure, I don't." She said with her voice wavering.

"Pacifica.. Hey, I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

She then quickly looked Dipper in the eye and glared. "I don't need any of this. Forget _you_ and this stupid festival!"

Dipper was about to chase after her as she ran away.

"P-" Dipper was stopped by two arms wrapped tight around his waist, he turned around and found his twin sister's face buried in the back of his shirt.

"Mabel- Where were you?! I've been worried..sick..." His frantic words melted as he saw his sister shake. He realized she wasn't with her date.

He turned around and faced Mabel, gently holding her hands. "Mabel, where did he go?"

Mabel didn't answer, keeping her gaze focused on his shirt. It hurt to see his sister like this. Dipper tried his best not to speak in his usual brash tone of voice. He squeezed Mabel's hands gently in an attempt of comfort. "Mabel...You know that he's...Not who he you think he is..Right?"

That's when Mabel jumped into her brother's arms and embraced him like her life depended on him. "I know Dipper...I've been such a fool. I know you're always trying to protect me and, I'm sorry for never actually appreciating you for it. Even if it is a bit too much sometimes. I just..." Tears dripped from her face and Dipper held onto his sister tighter. "I just..want to thank you for not giving up on me today."

"Mabel, I'm sorry also." Dipper gently held his sister's arms and faced her. "And, I'll never give up on you. Okay?" He grinned as he saw her nod and kissed his tearful sister on the forehead. "I promise."

He ruffled his sister's hair and laughed, "Now stop crying or else you'll make me cry! Besides, you look ugly with those puffy eyes."

"Dipper!" Mabel laughed and playfully tried to whack Dipper. Dipper dodged and continued to laugh, sticking his tongue out at Mabel.

The laughter was soon interrupted by their surroundings quickly turning black and white. The people and roller coasters around them began to move in slow motion.

Mabel's eyes widened in alarm. She knew the same deja vu that happened when she and Soos found Gideon summoning Bill in the forest. _'Oh no- Bill.'_

"Uh..Is it just me or is everything in slow motion now?" Dipper said looking around everywhere in alarm.

A dark chuckle was heard. "Oh, everything is in slow motion, Pine Tree."

* * *

Dipper turned around at the sound of the voice. "Bill!" Bill wasn't there. "Huh?" More dark laughter ensued.

Dipper held Mabel's wrist protectively. "Show yourself, Bill!" Dipper shouted.

Bill appeared between the twins. "Oh, with pleasure."

The twins both jumped away in unison.

"Don't touch him!" "Don't touch her!" Bill looked at both twins on his opposite sides and tsked. "You twins really are annoying." He sighed. "That's why I gotta separate you two!" Bill grinned maniacally as he snapped his fingers, the twins yelped as they began floating in air.

He floated near Dipper and leaned towards him, resting his head on the palm of his hand. "Now, maybe I'll start with you first, since you already know way too much things! A stupid kid like you isn't supposed to remember." Bill ruffled Dipper's hair mockingly and laughed as Dipper struggled. "Fuck you, Bill!"

Bill laughed even more. "Wow kid, your comebacks are getting better than the way you look!" He grinned. "But aw, no thanks. I'm more interested in your sister, actually."

"Bill!" Mabel yelled. Bill grinned widely and winked at Dipper. "Oh, speak of the Angel."

Bill then appeared floating next to Mabel and rested his head on the palm of his hands, grinning. "Yes, Dearest?"

Mabel wasn't having any more of Bill's flirtations. "Bill, I told you to leave me and my family alone! Let us go!"

Bill was staring at Mabel. Mabel glared back at him. "Bill?!"

"You know, you're absolutely cute when you're mad!"

Mabel blushed angrily. "Stop flirting with me! I'm not into you anymore!"

Bill laughed. But his laughter seemed off. "As much as those words of yours aren't supposed to affect me, they surprisingly do. Boy, could you have imagined how your rejection made me feel after you lovingly left me." His smile changed into a frown. "Isn't that right, Shooting Star?"

Mabel gulped in fear as Bill held Mabel's chin. His frown deepened. "Oh don't look at me like that, you know how much that makes me upset." He then grinned maniacally. "Ah, Shooting Star! Don't worry, I'll forgive you for that. Here, I'll put you down."

Instead of Mabel being dropped down by the snap of Bill's fingers, Mabel was carried down by a grinning Bill Cipher.

Mabel didn't know what to say or do as Bill held Mabel lovingly into his arms. All the color was drowned from her face. It was replaced with fear.

As Bill Cipher's human feet reached the ground, he looked at the precious cargo in his arms. His grin fell when her fearful look hadn't changed.

Bill rolled his eyes and held Mabel in front of him, his forehead touching hers and sighed. "If your stupid brother's safety means so much to you, I can put him down too and leave him alone forever if that's what you want."

Emotion was brought back to Mabel's eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really, really~!" Bill playfully sang as he rubbed his nose against Mabel's.

Mabel flinched. "Why are you acting like this Bill? It's creepy!"

Bill rested his head on her forehead, "You wanted me to be the bad guy, I'll be the bad guy, Shooting Star."

Mabel was confused, but her mind was currently on the safety of her brother.

Bill didn't like the lack of attention Mabel was giving him. "You just have to make a deal with me Shooting Star!" Mabel's eyes widened. This couldn't be good.

"Promise me, that you'll stay with me forever and ever, and I'll completely forget about your stupid Pines family!" Bill said excitedly as he swung Mabel around in his arms.

"Mabel don't do it!" Dipper exclaimed. "Remember when I made a deal with him-" A zipper then zipped Dipper's mouth shut.

Bill glared darkly at Dipper, but smiled upon returning his gaze to Mabel. "So, what'll it be? Shooting Star?"

Mabel in panic looked at Dipper. Dipper was frantically shaking his head no.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! No peaking at your brother!" Bill tsked waving his finger from side to side, scolding Mabel.

Bill gave a forced smile. "You know, it was sweet what you guys did earlier. You know, the part where you both held each other in your arms...And he kissed you on the forehead like a normal loving brother would do." Bill's forced smile and tone of voice told Mabel that he was clearly upset of their earlier actions.

"You guys should really be careful of how you two act towards each other, in an outsider's point of view, anyone could have thought you two were a couple!" Bill's forced smile quickly evolved into an emotionless mask. "Isn't that right, Shooting Star? It's be a shame if your brother wasn't here anymore, huh?"

Mabel didn't have time to deal with an extremely jealous Bill Cipher. To think she had feelings for him also...

Mabel glared at Bill. "Don't you dare hurt my brother."

Bill glared right back at Mabel. "What'll it be Shooting Star?"

As if in slow motion, Mabel Pines kicked Bill Cipher in the face. Right from the start of the chin. She then back flipped and ran to her brother.

Upon being distracted from the kick, Bill's grasp on Dipper disappeared. Dipper ran towards Mabel as soon as he was free.

"Dipper!"

"Mabel!"

The twins embraced in unison.

Bill Cipher was on the floor shocked from the kick. He did not expect that at all. He was half shocked Shooting Star had kicked him. And a little bit hurt from another rejection from her. Almost expecting her to agree to their deal.

He touched his nose where blood was spilled. He looked at Mabel with amazement in his eyes. "Wow." He grinned and got up. "That was really something, Shooting Star!"

His grin vanished as Dipper placed Mabel behind him, his arms ready in defense.

Bill clenched his teeth, but then shook his head in annoyance. "You know I could easily hurt you again, Pine-Dip. But I'll be back." He turned his eyes towards the movement behind Dipper, and Mabel was peeking from Dipper's shoulder.

He gave Mabel a smile, that was almost sad. "Till next time, Shooting Star."

Mabel's heart almost skipped a beat, but she yelled at it to stop. _'No more boys. Especially demons.'_

Dipper put his hat on Mabel's head and tried his best to smile for her.

_'Yeah, there should only be one guy that's important right now.' _She grinned, as she and her brother headed home.

* * *

The next morning, Mabel and Dipper were watching the news.

On this topic of the news, Pacifica Northwest had completely bought all the items in the Gravity Falls Mall. Practically buying the whole damn mall.

Dipper rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

Mabel peeked at her brother, he never even stopped at any of the few channels they had in Gravity Falls. Dipper kept changing the channels while having face that looked as if he had diarrhea. Dipper clearly made that face when he was upset. She remembered Dipper was bickering with Pacifica last night. Knowing Pacifica's obvious crush on her bother, maybe something did happen between Dipper and Pacifica?

Mabel decided to risk it anyways. "Dipper, are you and Pacifica a thing now?"

Dipper spit the pit soda in front of him.

His voice cracked. "No-It's nothing-to do with her-!" He yelled frantically as he began chocking on the pit.

"Then what are you so upset about?" Mabel asked as she smacked Dipper's back.

Dipper spit the pit out.

"I...I don't feel like talking about it right now Mabel."

Mabel hated to see her brother so down. "Dipper...I-"

The door opened and Wendy Corduroy was holding hands with her boyfriend, "Allen".

"'Sup guys!"

Mabel started to feel like shit. "Oh yeah."

Ever since her disastrous breakup with Robbie, Wendy stopped dating. She simply didn't care about dating any boys anymore. That is until a handsome young man named Allen asked Wendy for a pencil one day in community college. Cupid struck Wendy to the bone. And she became completely smitten with him. It was a very strange experience for Wendy, for she was used to being chased after by boys. Allen however, was a completely different situation. He didn't chase after her at all, and was way to nice for his own good. He left her alone when she wanted her own space, and always listened to her attentively when she complained about everything. Even if it wasn't that big of a deal. He then began baking and cooking food for Wendy since she always seemed to forget her lunch at college.

Allen's feminine-like qualities always worried Wendy of her tomboyish nature, thinking it would make her stick with Allen in the friend zone forever. One day, Wendy dressed up girly, wearing a dress and leaving her usual lumber jack attire at home. As soon as Allen saw her, he told her she was beautiful, but he still didn't seem so completely enamored in her.

Wendy yelled at him. _"Do you really have no interest in me, at all?!" _

Allen scratched his head and grinned. _"Wendy, I always liked you."_

Wendy blinked a couple of times. _"What?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Allen blushed._ "I'm just.. Not used to you like this.. Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful Wendy. I've always liked you the way you already were."_

Wendy blushed a thousand shades of red, she practically matched her hair color.

_"I just, this just proves my point that you literally are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I-...Wow, I'm so lame at this, but would you...Like to be my girlfr-"_

Allen was answered by Wendy tugging his shirt for a kiss.

_She grinned like an idiot. "Yes, you dork." _

Although Dipper wasn't happy with the news of Wendy and Allen, he did try to be happy for her. Even if it did sting seeing them together sometimes. Allen was a great guy, and he would sometimes come over to cook for him and Mabel when Grunkle Stan left to god knows where. Allen was like the older brother figure Dipper always wanted. He wasn't a huge douchebag like Robbie, so holding grudges towards Allen just wouldn't be right.

"Hey guys!" Dipper smiled.

Wendy ruffled Dipper's hair and laughed. "You're getting taller every time I come over here, dude!"

Allen sighed. "I know, I can't even give him piggy-backs anymore."

Dipper jumped on Allen's back, nearly strangling him. "Carry me." He said in a monotone voice.

Allen yelled struggling, "Dipper you're too heavy!"

Mabel and Wendy laughed.

"Mabel, I've been meaning to tell you this but I've been pretty busy lately."

Mabel waved her hand. "Oh, it's no worry Wendy, I know you're busy with your boy toy," Mabel grinned cheekily as her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Wendy flushed and howled in laughter.

Mabel grinned back, "but seriously, spill!"

Wendy leaned towards Mabel eye level and grinned happily. "I'm pregnant!"

At that moment, Mabel wished she had a can of pit soda to spit out.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Bill Cipher sat on his throne of gold pondering about the one girl he couldn't get out of his mind.

It still stung his heart from yesterday's events. When she rejected him, he felt as if his world was falling apart.

He had to see her again, he just had to. He looked upon the golden mirror in his hand that held the reflection of her. "What are you doing to me?!" He yelled into the mirror. But he paused as he heard her speak.

"Wendy?! YOU DID THE DO?!" Laughter filled the room at Mabel's expression. "You guys! Don't you dare leave me on this! You two have some explaining to do!" The Mabel on the mirror yelled as she pointed at Wendy and Allen.

Bill glared at the laughter in the mirror. They didn't deserve her. None of them did.

"Shooting Star, you will be mine. Whether you like it or not."

* * *

**Yeah, Bill's a crazy yandere now. Such a huge change from the sweet "Benny" we used to know. *Tear* But not to fear, his Benny personality will return sometime, because he is of course, "a human" at the moment. Or maybe not? What do you guys think?**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the lack of updates that hasn't been going on in a long time, I've been going through a very rough patch in life. I hope this long chapter makes up for it, I missed my nap-time to write this ;'/**

**Anyways, if I have time, I want to re-edit the rest of the chapters in this story, looking back at some parts make me cringe lmao.**

**Anyways, any ideas or suggestions are always welcome! Thank you so much for the many suggestions from the last chapter! Once again, reviews are strongly encouraged in helping me write this story. Please review! :)**

* * *

**REPLIES TO YOU LOVELY GUEST REVIEWERS (ILY ALL):**

Guest: Ahhh! Thank you so much for your review! Lol, and yeah Final Destination! I only saw the 3rd movie to be honest and I was traumatized watching it for the first time when I was a kid. Bless your brave soul for handling these movies and having a collection of them too. We need strong people like you!

Zeditha: Yeahh! Maybe I'll bring Melanie in! Man, this is the problem with not updating this fanfic for a long ass time and having so many GF episodes come out, you have to change the plot a little bit XD But yeah, I'll probably bring Melanie in! She's so cute! Not sure about Tambry and Robbie though, I don't like them at all XD Maybe a minor appearance or two though, we'll see. Thanks for the review!

Chrys Sheeran: Thank you! Lol, i think I've seen a post about that song relating to MaBill on tumblr! I'll be listening to that song after posting this chapter!

Leska: K.

Guest: Omg I hope you didn't die already. And thank you! It's an honor to be told that!

Bigteenhero: We'll see what happens ;D Thanks!

Sg-pix: Is this long ass chapter a big enough sign for you? Lol. Thanks for sticking with this story, I really appreciate it. And yas, I corrected the mistake.

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, I'LL REPLY TO YOU GUYS AFTER I TAKE A LONG NAP. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**

* * *

_**NEXT TIME ON TO CATCH A SHOOTING STAR:**_

**"I don't think so, sweet-heart."**

**"Oh no."**

**"Are you kidding me?"**

**"I love you so much it hurts."**

**"LOOK AT ME!"**

* * *

_**REVIEW HOMEDOGS**_


End file.
